siar_breachfandomcom-20200213-history
VRDD
Team name: '''Breach Team '''Team member names: * Vlad - narrative & documentation * Ana - sound design & programming * Ioana - 3D modelling, narrative & presentation * Jonathan - inspiration aggregation, documentation , VR User Interface , graphic design * Robert - programming Date: March 14th 2019 Permission to Show Your Work in Future Classes: We hereby grant permission to show this report in future courses as a sample project. Title of project FIT4U Razor FIT4U betrays user to reveal their data sharing habits. Slogan Your Fitness, Personalized. (Real slogan: You don’t know yourself the way we do) Top level summary of your project idea FIT4U is a virtual reality experience in which users are asked to workout with a real coach. Players fill the form regarding their body and lifestyle information and begin their workout session. Once the experience is nearing completion, the simulation is revealed to be what it truly is; a way to farm their data. This is done to expose users to the “looseness” of cybersecurity, and how it can be easily manipulated to aid cyber-criminals in accessing user data and companies in exploiting their data. Goal of project/Differentiator FIT4U intends to raise awareness on cybersecurity issue using VR experience where the user is tricked into sharing personal information in the relaxing and almost meditative environment, analogous to many cases in the real world. The major differentiator is that FIT4U takes issue of a cybersecurity onto a personal level, unlike many projects out there since similar VR experiences focus on game-like feel which detracts from the real problem. FIT4U closes this gap by making the user a victim of fictional cyber crime where their 'real'personal information is accessed by a hacker. Such an effect should make a shift in user’s perception on a problem and help them realize that they need to be more careful about the information they share. Theme(s) of project The theme of our project is a contemporary take on cybersecurity and awareness of personal security. We have a medium which gets user to share their information regarding health and lifestyle - a personalized fitness app - which is very similar to how such information is accessed in modern services: Amazon (a shopping experience), Netflix (a movie preference experience), etc. Within these services personal data is collected to deliver a better experience for the customer and most often than not, users care more about benefit rather than the cost. However, the recent events related to Facebook’s major data breach show that such information can be accessed by third-parties and this is the scenario we want to portray. The theme of our so-called “shell” experience is fitness and yoga. Today there are many different training and mental health apps which collect personal information besides just delivering their service. Thus, we have decided to use this approach since it offers us a very realistic way to collect user’s personal information in form of questions intending to “personalize” the experience and it provides a strong contrast for user from “meditative” to “shocking” which should make a desired shift in their consciousness and portray the amounts of data being collected on everyday basis. Visual style of project The visual style of our project uses medium fidelity graphics and draws inspiration in the following manner: * Portal 2 - we take inspiration from the futuristic Portal 2 facility and the way GLADOS was designed. We use this inspiration to design our fitness trainer coach because although being a real human being, his consciousness is streamed into the android in the virtual gym and we want to give it the personality on the same scale that GLADOS had. We also use this inspiration to design an actual training facility as we want to give it new, innovative and futuristic look as it resembles the nature of what we as a “progressive fitness company” are doing. Wiki 2.png Wiki 1.png Wiki 3.png * “Fifteen Million Merits” episode from Black mirror features a futuristic facility where people wake up in display-surrounding room and then go to gym to earn points. We use this inspiration for us to design the training room since if the user is surrounded by displays which portray some kind of virtual environment, the screens then conveniently can turn to display their personal data. Wiki 6.png Wiki 5.png Wiki 4.png * Fitness apps like Strava, Sworkit, etc. feature a good sequence of personal information gathering and this feeling of “simplicity”. It is important for us so that user would feel that answering these questions is “natural” and since our “shell” should resemble current fitness apps as close as possible, it should follow some guidelines set by these apps and design the questionnaire in the beginning to resemble these fitness apps. Wiki 9.png Wiki 8.png Wiki 7.png * There are many meditative applications which provide very calm and relaxing environment to induce peace of mind. We were inspired to apply same techniques to let our users feel more meditative when doing yoga exercise to then suddenly break their comfort zone and communicate the intended message. Specifically, we looked at Calm because not only it provides the meditation monologue itself, it also provides vivid imagery which becomes a very effective tool in delivering mindfulness and calmness. Since our project is in VR, this is exactly the combination we were looking into in order to better immerse the user: auditory and visual. Wiki 11.png Wiki 10.png Wiki 12.png